wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Hero of the Galaxy
Hero of the Galaxy is the Two Hundred Third Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in December 5, 2017. In the Movies, it was called Kid Icarus ZX. Synopsis With the Triforce in Eggman's clutches Paul Gekko and company were saved by Pit, an angel who works for Palutena. Plot The Episode begins in each Chapter. Prologue= With Ganondorf and Bowser operating the gunship from its top canopy, the Gunship's incredibly large fleet of ships, demons and robots arrived to congratulate Tabuu's capture of the Triforce. With Bowser and Ganondorf's flagship arriving at Konohatropolis, with Tabuu's triumphant victory was complete and Eggman commends him for capturing the Triforce. Tabuu is then greeted by Bowser and tells him that the wedding plans between Princess Peach and Bowser are beginning preparations. Unknown to Tabuu, Ganondorf decides that now is the time to go through with his intended plan to usurp Tabuu's leadership of the Sith and attends to take the Triforce for himself. Ganondorf faces Tabuu and Toshiya in person which ignited Tabuu's plan, Ganondorf used the Triforce of Power on Tabuu transforming him into a massive dragon and splits it in two, giving the weakened Paul Gekko the fragment and immediately extracted the Triforce of Courage from the weakened Link and the Triforce of Wisdom from Zelda. Obtaining the true power of the complete Triforce, he is transformed into the Demon King Ganon. Ganon knew that the "Solar Soldiers" are part of Tabuu's plan and ordered the Helmaroc King and the Egg Pawns to toss them, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Kirby and Shinichi's group into the Galactic Ocean. At the Galactic Sea, Paul Gekko's group were unconscious were floating away, until they were found by the Goddess Palutena. At Skyworld, Paul Gekko wakes up and sees his friends and company. Their wounds are being tended by Palutena's servants. Paul Gekko was startled by the Goddess Palutena, who is mistaken for Yula but Palutena tells him that she is on his side. She explains that the master of the Sith, Tabuu was an entity of Subspace, the evil of legend born from Yula's granddaughter, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Palutena also tells him that in order to stand a chance against the Eggman Empire, they must defeat the space pirates including Ridley found written in stone tablet of Skyworld. |-|Chapter 1: The Return of Palutena= When the fragment of the "Triforce of Power" resonates within his right hand, he gains his dragon-like wings which shocks Palutena, who knew that he is ready to take on the Space Pirates but Pit informs Paul Gekko the situation, the Underworld Army is invading, with a revived Medusa leading the attack. As Paul Gekko was testing his wings for flight, Medusa appears before Paul to announce her return. She then disappears to focus her efforts on a nearby town on the Overworld, to which Palutena sends Pit after her. Along the way, Pit expresses gratitude for Paul's ability to fly when Palutena already told him the mechanics of the Power of Flight to him. Once Paul approaches the town, the local residents take this as a sign that the god Yahweh, goddesses Palutena and Yula has made their return and begin to cheer for them. When he lands on That First Town in order to help the townspeople and fight on foot, the Medusa deploys a massive, fiery mass that hops right in front of him. Palutena informs him that the creature was Twinbellows. He then makes his way toward the structure, facing long staircases and battling the Twinbellows which was chasing him. Palutena gives Paul the magical water bone, in order for Twinbellows to stop chasing him and it worked and Pit managed to put a magical leash on Twinbellows's two heads. After Twinbellows was on a leash, it was teleported away and a projection of Medusa appears before Paul Gekko. Medusa states that Paul is reborn as the "Hero of Dark Angels" before Palutena teleports him and Pit away as well. |-|Chapter 2: Magnus and the Dark Lord= When Naruto recovers, Palutena sends Naruto, Pit and Paul into stormy skies while informing him of their next mission: they must stop Dark Lord Gaol, a member of the Underworld Army who commands Medusa's minions. Along the way, Paul Gekko starts to feel pain within his stomach ans Naruto stated that he is about to roar while maneuver through lightning bolts, storm clouds, and many Underworld troops until he finally flies in close to the land. From there, he must cross jagged canyons, caverns, and ravines in order to reach Dark Lord Gaol's Castle. As they approach the castle, Paul noticed that the Hermes' Wings are at war with the Underworld forces, and although Pit agrees to let him and Naruto help, Palutena forces Paul, Naruto and Pit to go directly to their target due to the limits of the Power of Flight. They landed and sets to work on infiltrating Dark Lord Gaol's Castle. Pit decides that Naruto, and Paul should split up with Pit heading for Zodiac Chamber (where he found the Sagittarius Bow) and Paul and Naruto into the interior garden. Naruto stumbles upon a man fighting off Underworld troops on his own, much to Palutena's astonishment. The man introduces himself as Magnus, and decides to temporarily affiliate with Pit in order to take down Dark Lord Gaol. The four then fight side by side as they advance further into the castle, traveling through hoards of enemies until they arrive at the throne room together. Upon entering the throne room, Paul, Pit, Naruto and Magnus encounter Dark Lord Gaol, who seems to be familiar with Pit's human companion. During the battle, Palutena informs Pit of Magnus and Gaol's backstory, including how they were close friends in a group of mercenaries, and how Magnus lost a child to Underworld troops. Despite wearing a large suit of armor, Gaol is surprisingly light on his feet, flying across the room in order to gain the upper hand. His attacks include charging at foes, spinning in place to repel his foes with his cape, summoning an orb that gravitates nearby enemies, deploying Skuttlers, firing various lasers, beams, and arrows, and summoning reflective shields. In return, Paul Gekko was forced to undergo his one minute Tailed Beast form which easily renders Gaol's armor usless at it absorbs it's power. With Gaol immobilized, he and Gaol stumbles and collapses, which causes his armor to break apart and reveal a human woman inside. Magnus expresses remorse for defeating his friend, and Pit feels guilty for attacking a human. However, Palutena reassures him that Gaol is still alive, but before he can confirm this she teleports them away. |-|Chapter 3: Heads of the Hewdraw= =Three Headed Hewdraw= After Izumi was recovered, Palutena sends Pit and Paul flying through Skyworld, informing him that the Galactic Eggman Empire has begun invading their realm with Tabuu leading the attack. However, she soon realizes that the number of Underworld troops is too overwhelming for Pit to defeat during the very limited time frame the Power of Flight has to offer, forcing her to send Pit directly to Hewdraw, who is now capable of flight and has two additional heads. Once confronted, Hewdraw's three heads begin bickering amongst themselves, giving Pit the opportunity to attack before telling him to fight Tabuu and the Egg Fleet while he holds off the Hewdraw which Paul understood. After their bickering ends, Pit severed the three heads of Hewdraw, which they will fall to Dens atmosphere. Pit assumes that the mission is now complete, only for Palutena to inform him that Hewdraw heads can live without their body. Pit is then sent down to track down the three heads. =Guardian Tabuu= When Paul Gekko and Tabuu in his final form meet face-to-face, Tabuu commends Ganondorf for splitting the Triforce of Power in two. Tabuu tells a story about how the Eggman Empire was established and how he he was born from Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's hatred which Paul Gekko was shocked he was her nephew and at the same time, Tabuu and Paul looks at falling heads of the Hewdraw heading down to the city. Tabuu and Paul then fight, with Paul gaining the upper hand and manages to defeat him by grabbing Tabuu's tail. After Tabuu was reverted into his human form, the Egg Pawns picked him up and take him to the Egg Fleet Flagship. =Egg Fleet= With Paul Gekko being completely outnumbered by the Egg Fleet, luckily, Sasuke Uchiha comes to the rescue forcing the Egg Fleet into a full retreat into the Galactic Sea. Upon landing, Pit realizes that the local residents have gone into hiding, giving him free rein to accomplish the task at hand. He traverses through the town on foot, taking out Underworld troops along the way. As he progresses, a Hewdraw head suddenly crashes through the buildings in front of him, and Palutena announces that she has located the three heads, which is regenerating its body in a nearby lake. He then proceeds through several hoards of enemies before arriving at the town's outskirts. Pit rushes out to the lake, only to find the three Hewdraw heads already finished regenerating its serpent-like body. After a brief conversation, Hewdraw will roar at Pit and initiate the battle. Hewdraw uses its surroundings to its advantage, diving underwater to avoid Pit's attacks. Upon defeat, the purple Hewdraw note how far Pit has come on his adventure and tell him that he's proud and dies along with the red and blue Hewdraw. Paul, Sasuke and Izumi arrived to meet up with Pit with Naruto commenting that the Egg Fleet is in full retreat which Pit is pleased with Paul's efforts of driving the Eggman Army away. Afterwards Palutena extracts them from the lake. At Skyworld, Paul Gekko saw Palutena giving him the Jinchūriki Battleship Yamato and she revealed that it was found by the god, Dyntos. |-|Chapter 4: The Reaper's Line of Sight= After, Shinichi, Link and Zelda were recovered, Palutena sends Paul Gekko's group into dreary skies, informing Pit of their next mission: to infiltrate the Reaper Fortress in search of the unseen force that hides Pandora's location. However, as she flies him toward the fortress, they find that hoards of Reapers are keeping a vigilant eye on their territory, firing red lasers at Jinchūriki Battleship Yamato as it gets too close. Shinichi orders Pit to be deployed into the through a ravine, which leads to a cave and eventually, the Reaper Fortress. Noting how heavily guarded the terrain is from above, Palutena sends Pit in through the front of the fortress. Upon roughly landing, Pit is immediately greeted with obstacles, such as guillotines and spikes. In addition, the fortress is littered with dangerous Underworld troops, namely Reapers, Ornes, and Eggplant Wizards. As Pit travels through the fortress, Palutena deduces that a massive soul harvesting must be taking place elsewhere due to the lack of Reapers. Concluding that it is the result of the war against the Underworld, she begins to show remorse for her actions, though Pit opposes this notion and assures her otherwise. He then presses onward, eventually reaching a room containing the force obscuring the labyrinth. In the swinging blades room, in the ditch containing a Clubberskull, a glowing blue pit is located among several damage-inducing purple ones. Pit falls into it and finds a hidden room containing the Taurus Arm. Once Pit enters the chamber, Paul Gekko meets Pit again but the Reaper grow and reveal its true form as the Great Reaper caught him in it's hand. Palutena informs Pit that the Great Reaper is the one responsible for hiding Pandora's location, forcing Pit to battle him in order to reveal her whereabouts. When Pit tries to stay on ground, , the Great Reaper is try to stomp on him. Luckily, Sasuke dealt enough damage on the Great Reaper, exposing the weak spot, a yellow light on Great Reaper's forehead. This grants Pit the upperhand to defeat him. Light bursts out of the Great Reaper's head as he collapses, releasing Paul Gekko and Pit confesses to Palutena that despite his near-death experiences, he's really enjoyed the time he's spent together with the goddess. Palutena then teases him by telling him that he needs to make new friends before extracting Paul Gekko's group from the fortress. |-|Chapter 5: Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit= Having located the Labyrinth of Deceit, Palutena sends Paul Gekko and Pit into the sky, noting how well the Reapers hid the labyrinth. Initially, Paul Gekko was speechless clueless to its location, a sudden crack in the sky reveals a dimensional space rift, which Palutena promptly sends Paul and Pit into. Here, they encounter a series of illusions in the form of fake paths, transforming enemies, and vortexes that send Pit to planes of existence with vastly different scenery. Once the three are done dealing with Pandora's deceitful tricks, Palutena finally locates a landing area for Pit and Paul, safely sending them to the ground. As they land on the floor, Paul was shocked that they are upside down, plummeting to the labyrinth's real floor below. As they explore the unusual terrain, he begins telepathically communicating with Pandora, who attempts to lead Pit astray. Paul encounters many illusions and tricks, such as trap doors, moving walls, and invisible paths. As Paul and Pit t presses on, Palutena informs him that Pandora is extremely valuable to the Underworld Army, as she possesses the Mirror of Truth. She explains the functionality of the mirror, stating that it can duplicate whatever stands before it. Concluding that it can duplicate entire armies for Medusa, Pit heads for Pandora in order to stop her from using the mirror any further. Upon reaching the room, Pit tells Paul that this is the first time fighting a goddess before initiating the battle. During the fight, Pandora will deploy bombs onto the battlefield, which can be knocked back at her using melee attacks. In addition, she is capable of firing a barrage of purple fireballs, as well as diving into the ground to attack her opponent from below. Once Pandora has sustained enough damage, she will end the battle abruptly to hand over the Mirror of Truth. Paul was shocked that Pandora broke the seal containing Dark Paul Gekko. Once Dark Paul emerges from the breaking the mirror when Paul Gekko accidentally touched it, Dark Pit is accidentally created in the process, and Pandora introduces Dark Paul Gekko's new comrade to the angel—however, Dark Pit immediately turns against her, deciding to team up with his lookalike instead. The battle initiates again, this time with Dark Pit serving as an ally. Pandora uses the same techniques as before, with the addition of disc-shaped projectiles and pulling opponents in to inflict damage with Paul and Dark Paul staring at each other. When Pandora smiles, declaring that she found the bloodline of the Multiverse, Dark Pit kicks Pit in the stomach for supposedly "ripping off his look." While Pit counters his claim, Dark Pit leaps into Pandora to absorb her power. Now possessing the ability to fly, Dark Pit carries Dark Paul Gekko out of the labyrinth, and Palutena extracts Pit and Paul from the labyrinth in order to give chase. |-|Chapter 6: Dark Pit= =Ruby Rose= After receiving word that the Arcadia Empire has returned, Palutena sends Pit and Paul into sunset skies to protect the empire, , though the angel is promptly attacked by his doppelgänger the moment he's deployed. After a brief scuffle, Dark Pit flies away with Pit in pursuit, and the two begin arguing over which is the real Pit and which is the copy not before Pit tells Paul to protect the empire and find the successor which he nods yes and flies off. Medusa steps into their conversation and attempts to recruit the dark angel—however, Dark Pit sharply declines her offer. Medusa seems somewhat puzzled by this, as the Mirror of Truth forces its duplicates to be allied with the Underworld Army. Palutena proposes that the mirror may have cracked before the duplication process was complete, making Dark Pit a flawed clone without an affiliation. This initially gives Pit the impression that he won't have to fight his doppelgänger, but due to Dark Pit's destructive nature, Palutena still stands by her assigned mission. Though Dark Pit makes a brief attempt to slow Pit down by using a Zurret to shoot at him, Pit remains hot on his heels, prompting the dark angel to fly down to the ruins of a temple for refuge. Meanwhile, Paul Gekko flies through the larger islands where he passed by the strange swarm of black creatures easily destroyed the ship, however, a leader of the black creature senses a special scent that attract queen stingers and gives chase. Ruby Rose, who is oblivious to the robbery, due to her headphones blaring "This Will Be the Day" while she reads a weapon magazine sensed the black creature and proceeds to easily defeat the black creatures and their leader. Contrary to what he was expecting, Paul Gekko was brought into an interrogation room by Glynda, who explains that Paul's flight through the Arcadia Kingdom's hidden nest of Lancer Grimm were reckless, ill-advised, and put himself and Pit at risk. According to Glynda, should be sent home with "a pat on the back and a slap on the wrist", emphasizing the latter by smacking the table near Ruby's wrist with her crop. However, there is someone who wants to talk to him: Ozpin, who notes Paul's eyes instantly meeting him. Ozpin questions Paul Gekko on where he learned to wield his sword scythe, which Ruby describes as "one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed". When Paul Gekko shows his identification card, Ruby recognizes that Paul is from Signal Academy. According to Ruby, both Paul and Ruby learned to wield ancient weapons from her uncle, Qrow Branwen, commenting that Palutena dubbed the young member of the Jackson family, the "Hero of Dark Angels" and his dream is to become a hunter. Ruby knows that Paul has a single day left. Ozpin offers Paul Gekko to apply at beacon academy which he accepts. Later, on the airship to the academy, Ruby's big sister Yang Xiao Long is piling extensive compliments onto Paul Gekko. The three overhear a news report about the Hero of Dark Angels's return. The news broadcast is interrupted by Glynda, who explains to the arriving freshmen that their world is currently in a state of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it's their job to keep it that way. All the students there have already demonstrated the courage and ability necessary to become Huntsmen and Huntresses, and now it's their turn to mold that potential via training and knowledge. As the airship flies over the city, the students see both Signal Academy and Beacon Academy, Yang calling the latter their new home. Unfortunately, the moment is interrupted by Jaune Arc vomiting on Yang's shoes. The airship lands at Beacon Academy, and the students of Beacon quickly leave the ship. Jaune Arc empties his uneasy stomach at a nearby garbage bin, while Ruby Rose, Paul Gekko and Yang Xiao Long gaze at the sight of Beacon Academy in awe. =Shining Prince= Ruby is initially overwhelmed at the sight of many weapons owned by the other students. When inquired by Yang about her obsession with weapons and whether she was happy with her Crescent Rose, Ruby explains that each weapon is different from one another, like their owners, and seeing each one is like meeting a new person - only way better. |-|Chapter 7: The Seafloor Palace= |-|Chapter 8: The Space-Pirate Ship= |-|Chapter 9: Medusa's Final Battle= |-|Chapter 10: The Wish Seed= |-|Chapter 11: Viridi, Goddess of Nature= |-|Chapter 12: Wrath of the Reset Bomb= |-|Chapter 13: The Lunar Sanctum= |-|Chapter 14: Lightning Battle= |-|Chapter 15: Mysterious Invaders= |-|Chapter 16: The Aurum Hive= |-|Chapter 17: The Aurum Brain= |-|Chapter 18: The Ring of Chaos= |-|Chapter 19: The Lightning Chariot= |-|Chapter 20: Palutena's Temple= |-|Chapter 21: The Chaos Vortex= |-|Chapter 22: Scorched Feathers= |-|Chapter 23: Lord of the Underworld= |-|Chapter 24: The Three Trials= |-|Chapter 25: The War's End= Characters *Heroes **Paul Gekko **Princess Mira **Shinichi Gekko **Endy **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Mario **Luigi **Princess Peach **Toads **Zach **Shiba Miyuki **Shiba Tatsuya **Ashi Ilana **Lance Kusanagi **Sasuke Uchiha **Izumi **Naruto Uzumaki **Akira Yuki **Pai Chan **Jacky **Sarah **Kane **Annikin **Deak **Luke **Cos **Leia **Twilight **Spike **Applejack **Rainbow Dash **Rarity **Fluttershy **Pinkie Pie *Galactic Eggman Empire **Tabuu **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Wario **Waluigi **Xen **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Minions of Set **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy *Dens Federation **Nobuya Gekko **Obito Junior **Kandy **Yuki **Yuki Imai **Takeshi Gekko **Rock Gekko *Mushroom Rebellion **Kaguya Sumeragi **Makoto Murakumo **Kyoji Gekko **Amuro Asuka **Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca **Mikazuchi no Mikoto **Note **Ventus **Kallen **Li Xingke **Kaname Ohgi **Kyoshiro Tohdoh *Cornerian Army **Genral Pepper **Beltino Toad **Bill Grey *Team Star Fox **Fox McCloud **ROB 64 **Slippy Toad **Falco Lombardi **Peppy Hare **Krystal *Blue Rogues **Vyse **Aika **Fina **Drachma **Enrique Teodora **Belleza **Gilder *Kingdom of Hyrule **Link **Princess Zelda/Sheik *Hermes' Wings **Sho Shishimaru *Solar Empire **Lei-Qo *Western Frontier **Brigadier Betty **Colonel Austin **General Herman *Anglo Isles **Colonel Windsor **Commander Pierce *Tundran Territories **Marshall Nova **Major Nelly *Altea **Cornelius **Marth **Elice **Jagen *Talys **Mostyn **Caeda **Wrys **Ogma **Barst **Bord **Cord **Castor *Zebes-Class Space Pirates **Mother Brain **Ridley **Kraid **Weavel **Phantoon **Dolhr ***Medeus *Divine Dragon Clan **Gotoh **Gharnef *Galder Pirates **Gomer **Gazzak **Darros **Castor *Greil Mercenaries **Ike **Mist **Titania **Rolf **Boyd **Oscar **Shinon **Gatrie **Rhys **Mia *Divine Dragon Clan **Gotoh **Gharnef *Pherae **Elbert **Eleanora **Eliwood **Roy *Galactic Federation **Adam Malkovich **Samus Aran *Crimea **Renning **Elincia *Lorca **Lyndis *Cappy **Mayor Len **Hana **Chief Bookem **Buttercup **Gus **Professor Curio **Yabui **Melman **Samo **Mabel **Honey **Iroo **Spikehead **Tuggle **Gengu *Star Warriors **Kirby **Tiff **Tuff **Lololo & Lalala **Meta Knight **Palutena's Army ***Palutena ***Pit *Others **Ōtsutsuki ***Yahweh ***Yula ***Haoru ***Kaguya Ōtsutsuki ***Raimei Ōtsutsuki ***Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki ***Indra Ōtsutsuki ***Asura Ōtsutsuki ***Rock Ōtsutsuki ***Spear Ōtsutsuki ***Hamura Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki ***Domon Ōtsutsuki ***Momoshiki Palpatine ***Rain Ōtsutsuki ***Luna Ōtsutsuki ***Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki **Tsunade **Shizune **Iruka **Yami no Mikoto ***Luke Fon Fabre ***Cyber Paul Gekko ***Asch **Paula fon Fabre **Prince Maxus **Guy Cecil **Natalia **Jade **Nephry **Peony *Neutral **Kou Ravenwing **Donkey Kong **Diddy Kong **Candy Kong **Cranky Kong **Dixie Kong **Paul Solo **Galder Pirates ***Gomer ***Gazzak ***Darros ***Castor **Jimmy Kudo/Conan **Sherry/Anita Hailey **Rachel Moore **Amy Yeager **Mitch Tennison **George Kaminski **Velvet **Eizen **Eleanor **Laphicet/Maotelus **Rokurou **Sorey **Mikleo **Rose **Lailah **Alisha **Edna **Zaveid **Rivalz **Shirley **Milly **Nina **Steve **Order of the Stone ***Soren ***Ellegaard ***Gabriel ***Magnus ***Ivor **Jesse's Group ***Jesse ***Olivia ***Axel *Characters from the Distant Past **Yang Wen-li **Racine Blance Volban **Rudolf **Michel Volban **Vetti Anthony "Dickson" Uno **Jinchūriki ***Gaara ***Yugito Nii ***Yagura Kirigakure ***Roshi ***Han ***Utakata ***Fū ***Killer B ***Ancient Naruto Uzumaki **[Ancient Sasuke Uchiha **Sakura Haruno **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata *New Characters **RWBY ***Ruby Rose ***Weiss Schnee ***Blake Belladonna ***Yang Xiao Long **Ozpin's Group ***Ozpin ***Qrow ***Glynda ***James Ironwood ***Leonardo Lionheart **Dyntos **Magnus **Master Hand **Forces of Nature ***Viridi ***Phosphora ***Arlon ***Cragalanche *****Dark Pit **Aurum ***Aurum Brain ***Aurum Generator ***Aurum Core **Divine-Class Space Pirates ***Space Pirate Captain ***Space Pirate Sniper ***Space Pirate Infantry ***Space Pirate Commando **Underworld Army ***Hades ***Hewdraw ***Twinbellows ***Pandora ***Gaol ***Thanatos **Twili Tribe ***Midna ***Zant **JNPR ***Jaune ***Nora ***Pyrrha ***Ren **CFVY ***Coco ***Fox Alistar ***Scarlatina ***Daichi **SSSN ***Sun Wukong ***David Scarlet ***Ayana Sage ***Neptune Vasilias **CRDL ***Cardin ***Russel ***Dove ***Sky Lark **NDGO ***Nebula ***Dew ***Gwen Darcy ***Octavia **FNKI ***Flynt ***Neon Katt **BRNZ ***Brawnz Ni ***Roy Stallion ***Nolan ***May Zedong **ABRN ***Arslan ***Bolin ***Reese ***Nadir Trivia *This Episode and Movie is based on Kid Icarus: Uprising. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Movies Category:Fanon